Genesis and Roma
by kittycatgoesmeow
Summary: What if Genesis and Sephiroth were Japanese immigrants in America, and going to college? Just a series of drabbles, really... Based off of an RP between myself and a friend. Gen x OC Seph x OC
1. Introduction

**Woo... Okay... Uh... I guess this will be the start of my drabbles?**

Early morning. All was still and silent, a perfectly beautiful day... Until Genesis wailed Roma's name. It was becoming a daily routine of his. Genesis loved Roma dearly. Being a Japanese immigrant and an orphan, he didn't have many people to love. He had his dear brother, Sephiroth, and Roma. He also had Roma's sister, Jet. But beyond those few people, he had no one.  
Genesis bounded down the hall at top speed, barreling down to the living room. Roma would be there. She always was this time of day. Yet again, he wailed her name at the top of his lungs. He always did. It was a habit of his when he wanted her attention, or needed her.  
When he reached his destination, he leaped onto the couch. Sure enough, Roma was there waiting for him. With a large grin on his face, Genesis crawled into her lap and cuddled close. He loved to cuddle. Roma smiled softly, kissing his forehead and slipping her arms around him.  
"Good morning, tesoro." She hummed into his ear. Genesis kissed her cheek in answer, before burying his face into her shoulder. He didn't do that often, only when he was upset or overly happy. Or he did it when he was feeling shy, or even playful. He was odd like that.  
They stayed in that position until Jet finished cooking breakfast. Then they all piled into the seats at the table to eat. It was becoming a tradition between them. Jet normally cooked breakfast, while Genesis prepared dinner. They would take turns cooking lunch. Roma and Sephiroth couldn't cook. At all.  
When they finished eating, they wandered off to do whatever they wanted to do for the day. Sephiroth would often go to their private library on the 3rd floor of their house. Jet would usually go outside, to tan. But Roma and Genesis did just about everything together. If Roma went to another room, Genesis would be quick to follow. It was the same with Genesis, Roma would often follow him when he went somewhere.

**Ok... All done with the first one... Wow... That is a lot harder than I thought it would be! Editing it from the original format that I wrote at school into one that is just a little longer, and hopefully a bit more enjoyable. Please review!**


	2. The Wedding

Roma looked stunning in her perfectly white dress. Jet had outdone herself this time. All Genesis could see was Roma, and all that he could hear was her voice. Everything else was just background noise, and vague blurs. He watched as Roma walked up the aisle. His beloved was soon even with him, standing before the priest at the altar. Genesis didn't even hear the priest as he began to talk. All he heard was a low hum that made no sense whatsoever. But when it got to his turn to speak, he said the two words that would change his life forever.  
"I do."  
The priest then asked Roma the same questions, the words returning to the low, senseless hum. Roma said the same two words that he had spoken not a minute before.  
"I do."  
At the command of the priest, the newlywed couple kissed. It wasn't full of fiery passion like the kisses they had shared before. It was filled, instead, with a sweet and gentle love. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and settled for staring into each other's eyes.  
Then, just like that, Genesis scooped Roma up into his arms and headed to the limo waiting outside. They had a honeymoon to go to, after all.


	3. Birthdays

**...Ok.. This one was actually written for a different reason than boredom at school. We had to write a story, and the prompt was 'The Worst Mistake I Have Ever Made'. So I did this. I slightly edited it to make it hopefully more enjoyable, but I'm doing that with all of my stories. So there you go.**

Genesis made a face, staring at the pot on the stove. He was a Japanese immigrant, and proud of it. But he, and his brother, were also orphans. They lost their parents when Genesis was 16, Sephiroth being only 14 at the time. They had to live with their uncle until they were old enough to move to America. But now he lived with his brother, his wife Roma, and her sister Jet.  
Today was Roma's birthday. To celebrate, Genesis had been trying to make sake. It didn't work out quite like how he planned.  
The pot was filled with a stinking, clear liquid. Chunks of ruined rice floated at the top, and rested at the bottom. Overall, it was one giant mess. Perhaps he should have made sushi instead.  
Genesis was normally a very good cook. However, he only knew Japanese recipes. He made dinner every night, while Jet made breakfast. Roma and Sephiroth were banned from the kitchen. They tended to set things on fire when they tried to cook, even water.  
Roma was an Italian immigrant. She came with her twin sister, Jet, to America when they were very young. Their mother had taken them there. Their father had abandoned them when they were born, only to die shortly afterwards. As a result, their mother got into bad things. She smoked, drank, did drugs, and abused her children. She and the girls' father had never married. Either way, Genesis was pleased that he and Sephiroth had gotten the sisters out of the situation.  
But, anyways, back to the point: Genesis had completely ruined Roma's birthday present. He felt absolutely horrible for doing so. It wasn't on purpose, of course, but he still felt guilty. He jumped as Roma entered the kitchen. She slipped her arms around him in a hug.  
"Leave it be, tesoro. It doesn't matter anyways. It's the thought that counts." She hummed into his ear. Genesis flushed, but placed a kiss onto her cheek. Maybe it wasn't really so bad after all.

Cute, no? My friends said so. Anyways, as explanation-  
Sake: A Japanese alcoholic drink, made from fermenting rice. Normally, it doesn't have a very high alcohol content. Brewers add more alcohol for that reason.  
Tesoro: Italian for sweetheart


	4. Music

Genesis was a very good singer. Or so he was told. But then again, it was to be expected. His mother was the sister of Cumui Gackt, a famous Japanese singer. His father was a man who would often visit and sing karaoke. How they met was beyond him. But due to his heritage, it was to be expected that he would be a singer.

Sephiroth was the same. He too could sing rather well. Like Genesis, he could play almost every instrument they came across. They would often play and sing together, locked in the music room of their mansion. Genesis enjoyed singing their uncle's songs, due to how easily he could connect with them. Sephiroth simply played whatever his brother wanted to sing. It was a win-win situation.

But of course, everything would come to an end. Especially when Genesis got sick. Such as he currently was, sprawled out in bed fast asleep. Bright red nose, glassy eyes when they were open, and coughing. When they played together, it was beautiful. When one of the brothers was sick, it would stop. But only until they got better. Then they would start again.

**This was kind of made up on the spot, while listening to Gackt's 'Sekai Ray' and 'Secret Garden'. Please excuse any and all grammer or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
